Cleo de Nile/Generation 2
|birthday=N/A |age=6,000 (according to Cleo - Meet The Ghouls) 3,357 (give or take a few years) (as of website reboot profile) |pet= |bffs= }} Cleo de Nile is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is a mummy and a student at Monster High. Following the Fright Flight, Cleo went into hiding inside one of her family's pyramids and remained there until she was the first monster picked up to join the Monster High project. A diva to the core, Cleo does not like discomfort of any kind, but sitting around complaining and doing nothing is also beneath her. When Cleo gets her hands on a project, she will see it to flawless completion. Portrayers In the English version of the cartoon, Cleo's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, also known as Celeste Henderson. She is one of the few voice actors who made the jump from Generation 1 to Generation 2. Character Background After a little over 2000 years of living a normal life, the Fright Flight occurred and Cleo's family went into hiding for a millennium or so. Although she remained living a life of luxury, Cleo missed outside contact and the ability to make friends of her own. Then news of Monster High reached the monster world, a high school that sought to bring monsters back together once more, and Cleo eagerly abandoned her home, comfortable, but a prison nonetheless, when Draculaura, Frankie Stein, and Clawdeen Wolf came to get her. Moreso, she promptly joined them in recruiting more students. Personality Cleo is an Egyptian princess who was discovered inside a tomb in Cairo, Egypt. She agreed to join Monster High after making friends with the other main characters. While she is bratty, vain, spoiled, lazy, and a diva, she has a heart of gold deep down and is extremely loyal to her loved ones. She is also highly intelligent. Thou in generation 2 Cleo is a bit more of a snob, and loves the finer thing more, and is even more other the top about it then in the original. Being trapped in a tomb for so long has given Cleo a fear of the dark. Like her friend Clawdeen, Cleo loves fashion and beauty. Despite the reboot being a prequel, Cleo is older in the reboot, with her age listed as 6000. This would make her at least 6001 years old in the pre-reboot seasons (her age from 2010-early 2016 was listed as approximately 5842). Appearance Cleo de Nile is in the possession of brown-black hair, which is commonly enhanced with golden highlights and sometimes with blue. She favors her hair to be long and hang loose. She has tan skin and blue (sometimes green) eyes, always surrounded by thick black winged eyeliner, and wears a gem on her right cheek that is blue in most of her ensembles. Cleo's standard colors of choice to dress in are shades of yellow, gold, and anything in the range blue-to-teal, while shades of red and purple are a recurring palette expansion. Common patterns in her outfits include triangles (pyramids), snakes, and cats. Relationships Family Cleo is the daughter of Ramses de Nile and has three younger siblings: her sister Pharrah, her brother Lux, and another sister named Sandy, who is still a baby. Presumably, they live inside the pyramid Cleo used to hide at. Her older sister is Nefera de Nile, a former Monster High student. Her mother, Dedyet de Nile, went missing for a long time after an archaeological expedition gone wrong, leading to her being trapped. Cleo loves her mother and missed her terribly. When she was younger, Cleo and Dedyet were very close. Upon returning home, Dedyet went from her queenly outfits to more work-appropriate attire. While initially shocked by this, Cleo and Nefera learned to accept their mother as she is. Cleo has blue eyes like her father and Sandy, while her other siblings have purple eyes. Cleo's other siblings are reboot exclusive as they are never mentioned or seen in the original. Friends Having spent approximately 1000 years in social isolation, Cleo cares deeply about her friends at Monster High. She's particularly close to Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, and Lagoona Blue , but she's also on good terms with Ari Hauntington. Pets Cleo owns an unnamed grey, spotted cat. It is unknown if she got the cat before or after acquiring her beloved pet cobra Hissette. Romance At the moment, Cleo is not involved with anyone. She and Deuce Gorgon have had moments suggesting a glimmer of mutual attraction, following a rocky start when Deuce petrified her by accident, but nothing further has happened. Timeline * July 11, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Cleo de Nile. * September 02, 2016: Cleo de Nile makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Cleo - Meet The Ghouls". * August 27, 2016: Cleo de Nile makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Welcome to Monster High". * August 11, 2017: Cleo de Nile makes her Adventures of the Ghoul Squad debut in "Calling All Ghouls". Gallery tumblr_o9v58bUQvi1u3owddo3_250.png cleore.jpg Cleo1.png cleo new yay.jpg Cleo de Nile - Welcome To Monster High - Dance the Fright Away.png tumblr_ov8ziqjN7h1r9fapvo1_1280.png Cleo de Nile - Ballerina Ghouls.png MH-Cleo 3D.png Frankie Draculaura Lagoona Cleo and Clawdeen.png Cleo De Nile Electrified.png|Cleo De Nile: Electrified MH-G2 - Cleo de Nile (AotGS).png|Cleo de Nile, as she appears in Adventures of the Ghoul Squad Category:Characters Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Females Category:Mummies Category:Royalty